Impromptu Love
by Verbophobic
Summary: Kíli has a late night/early morning visitor. Kíli/oc


Aelith opened Kili's room door and peeked in. She rolled her eyes upon seeing him sound asleep in his bed. He was… cute, as he slept. Yeah, cute. On his stomach he laid, covers up to his hips, and arms spread out. She just stood and stared for a small while before sighing and turning, "you going to come in or what?" Aelith was startled by the sound of Kíli's voice so she let out a surprised squeak, "cute." Kíli mumbled too low for her to hear.

"I- sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She looked ashamed dug still she entered closing the door behind her. It was early, extremely so, but it had been him to specify this time. Yet now she just felt stupid and three steps into the room she abruptly spun around, "I'll just come back la-"

Two strong arms wrapped around her from behind and her face burned a scarlet as her hand touched his bare thigh. Kíli obviously felt it and jumped for suddenly her was right up against her fully. While his face was close to hairless, he kept it closely shaven for being an archer, his legs were not. The hair was corse and thick on his legs. "Don't go, Aelith," Kíli said close to her ear, his voice was deep and husky, "stay with me? Be with me?"

Before Aelith could argue or even agree her legs nearly gave out. His mouth had moved to her smooth neck and his hand, the one that wasn't around her abdomen under her chest, had moved down to cup her womanhood through her skirts. His hand tightened just as he lightly but down on her neck and her legs did give, but his hold upon her was steady.

"Ah~" she moaned out, "K-Kíli~"

Hearing his name upon her lips like that had him spinning her around crushing his lips to here. His hands worked as furiously as his lips did to untie her bodice. Then as soon as it was loosened he pulled her top down and his mouth moved to work at her neck.

Her breast bindings fell away and instantly his mouth was latched onto one of her boobs. Once again her knees began to shake and Kíli released her from his mouth, "let me know now," he said and his voice was nearly unrecognizable, "for once I start again, there will nay be nay say."

"I-" she barely got out and Kíli froze, this had been a bad idea. She was going to say she didn't want it and his heart would be shattered. He had fallen in love with her over the years and this was the first time he was letting her know he had any inclination towards her. What would she think? Would she- before Kíli's thoughts could go any further she said, "I love you, Kíli. I have for a long while. But I will not lay with you if this is just-"

"I had fallen in love with you when I first saw you being held in your fathers arms and you were but a wee lass of only four." Then he kissed her and they fell upon his bed.

"Kíli," Fíli said as he opened the door and walked in, "shit! Sorry!" Fíli quickly turned around to face the door yet he didn't leave.

"What do you want, Fíli?" Kíli was greatly irritated. Why now, of all times?

"I had thought to ask you if you knew where Aelith was, but I see you are busy."

"Why do you need her?" There was a bit of bite to Kíli's tone. A possessiveness.

"Her father is here looking for her. Something about needing help at home with the ponies. She is here often enough that he figured-"

Aelith had her dress back up and tied quickly with her expert fingers. "I forgot all about the ponies!" She cried as she raced passed Fíli. She never saw his eyes widen to the size of platters even Bombur could not finish.

"Kíli!" Fíli hissed looking at his naked brother now, "what were ye thinking?"

" I was thinking she is a maden and that we could marry. I dishonor her so that her farther forces us to wed. She lives me back, you know. We'd be happy," Kíli had flopped over onto his back and was grinning like a mad man.

A mad man he was for, "if Lesíl ever found out you would be skinned alive and never be allowed to even see her again. Court her like a real man you fool."

"But we are too young, no one would allow us." Kíli's smile faded, "I am but sixty and she fifty-seven. They would make us wait years. Years that our love would become bitter for being forced so close yet so far."

"Then silently love her until you may court." Fíli would talk to Thorin, he would see what he could do to help his beloved brother.


End file.
